Facing the Blood
by Sarita.Books
Summary: When the Last Episode of the Popular Anime, Shingeki no Kyojin airs, something mysterious happens to ten of the most devoted fans. They are transported to the world of Titans. The coincidence? All of them were in the same city- and disappeared at the exact same time.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my First Shingeki No Kyojin Fic, and I've been working really hard to write up the plot. ( I even somehow managed to get my lazy self to do some reasearch!) I just want to say Arigato for checking out the story and hope you have an amazing day (or night!)**

 _ ***SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN'S PLOT AND CHARACTERS BELONG RESPECTIVLEY TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**_

 _ **(...= LINE BREAK**_

 _ **...=TIME SKIP)**_

 _ **...**_

- **YEAR 2017** -

The Man shut his laptop and glanced up at the large television screen in his living room. On the screen, the countdown until the last episode of the Anime, Shingeki no Kyojin, was on. But, to the man, this wasn't just some conclusion to a beloved show. It was his accomplishment, something he had started, just by putting his pen on paper. Isayama sighed as the countdown clock read: 1:58. There was less than two minutes left.

In all honesty, he didn't know how this episode was going to turn out. He knew that the show and his manga had been extremely successful, but there was just something missing. Something that was driving him crazy.

Satisfaction.

Maybe after the episode aired, he would finally be at peace, finally satisfied of the hard work he'd put into the story. He'd be satisfied of the characters he'd created, characters that fans looked up to and admired. Isayama would be satisfied of what he'd done, and how he'd changed lives of thousands all over the globe.

The television was on mute, and the seiyuu's were on screen. It was evident that they were excited. Isayama took a small sip of black tea, his favourite. As the clock ticked down to a minute, he realized that all the years of work he'd put into the story would come down to this. Who knew if he'd do any more manga after this? He took a shaky breath and took out his phone one last time to check his Twitter. Most of the the posts were congratulating him in the finale. The hashtag #Shingekinofinale was trending on Twitter.

He glanced up onto the TV screen, and for the first time in forever, he was really at peace.

...

Somewhere in Germany, in this very moment, the lives of ten would change forever.

 **...**

 **If you got this far, thank you so much! This is just the Prologue, I (Hopefully) will update soon! R &R! **


	2. Chapter One

**First of all, I'd really like to thank those who Rated, Reviewed, Followed and Favorited the story! The beginning of the story was vague, but I hope this chapter brings more action and clarity of what the story's going to be about.**

 **NOTE: This story is rated T for language and blood.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of the fic!**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN'S PLOT AND CHARACTERS BELONG RESPECTIVELY TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**_

...

- **CHAPTER ONE-**

' There's less than a minute left!' The girl cried out from the couch **.** Her friend turned around, with a bowl of delicious, buttery popcorn. ' I know, I know, calm yourself sheesh.' He answered. She frowned and crossed by arms. She was wearing full Attack on Titan ( or Shingeki no Kyojin, the japansese name) Merchandise, consisting of a white shirt that reads 'JÄGER' and black sweats with the scout regiment symbol. Her friend, Thomas, was wearing a green scout regiment hoodie with matching sweats. They had been friends since the sixth grade. Their families had always been really close, and when his family won eight tickets to Germany, they gladly asked them to come, since their entire family had been busy this summer. The tickets had included a stay in an enormously beautiful penthouse suite on the top floor of a five star hotel, in the middle of the walled city of Dinklesbühl, one alarmingly similar of the walled city in Attack on Titan.

Isabella blinked and glanced at the time on the screen. They were going to watch a live streaming of the finale of the anime. ' TEN SECONDS!' She yelled. Thomas said something under his breath and rushed to the couch beside her. Some of the kernels of popcorn were flying out of the bowl, but that was the least of their worries at the moment. Her younger brother was a fan of the show, but he wasn't as intense as them . For some unknown reason, he prefers watching the English dub instead of the subtitles. Everything she ever wished for was about to come to this. The last episode of a show that stuck with her for four years. When this episode finished, a part of her would be empty. ' Three...' She murmured under her. breath, getting ready to take a picture of the exact moment when the clock hit zero. 'Two..' Thomas joined in , seeming as apprehensive about the episode as she was. He clutched his phone tightly. 'One!' She practically screamed, pressing the white button on her I phone.  
The screen went at zero. She updated something on tumblr and took a selfie. She glanced at Thomas, then at the screen. Then she knitted her eyebrows together, confused. The screen was completely black. She counted the seconds in her head. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven,eight,n- ' Isabella, I think the connection went off.' He said quietly, his voice dripping with disappointment. She sighed deeply at the computer. 'But it has full bars on the Wi-fi- and look; the system couldn't have crashed, people are commenting and still strong on the hangouts.' She told him. Thomas swore. 'Well then it looks like we have to wait until the episode is over.' He grumbled. 'Yeah I gue-!' A flashing light appeared from the laptop screen, blinding the two.

Trees...  
The blazing sun...  
The summer breeze...  
And then, blood.  
Lots of it.

'Isabella wake up! Holy Shit I didn't even think this was possible, Isabella wake up!' The voice sounded muffled, but clearly worried and scared. 'Ugh, shut up I'm tired...don't wake me up...' 'No, you d-do not understand!' He countered. She stood up, and hit her head on something, hard. 'Ow... I don't remember that ever being there.' She rubbed the back of her head.  
'Yeah because- ugh just see for yourself.' Thomas urged her. She rubbed her eyes open, and almost fell back at how bright it was. If she would've probably been blinded by the sun's rays if there hadn't been a tree. She glanced from one side to another, half awake. Where the hell was she? And what was Thomas so keen on showing her? That she had been taken outside? 'That's better, wake up...' He said , his  
voice much calmer than before. She glanced up at Thomas, who was kneeling before her. 'God, what's the big-holy sh-!' 'Yeah I know. We look animated too. It's weird.' Thomas interrupted her. 'Where the hell are we?' Isabella asked, her voice on the verge of shaking. Thomas frowned and glanced behind. ' Isn't it obvious?' Shestood up, her feet wobbling, and pressed her body weight onto the trunk of the tree. She glanced around, her head spinning. A sudden realization struck her. This placed was too familiar. She cursed loudly. ' Are we actually? No, this can't be , no no no no!' Thomas clenched his fists. 'What can we do?' He put his hands in both pockets, and he pulled his phone out. He sighed of relief. ' Thank God.' He unlocked his phone **.** ' Wait, if your phone is in your pocket- ' A spark of relief hit her as she patted the pocket of her sweats. 'Ha! My phone's in here too! We can call our parents and-' Thomas shut of his phone and slid it onto his pocket helplessly. ' No internet idiot. Remember, we are in- there it is.' He pointed at his left. She glanced to the side and clasped her hand to her mouth. 'So it's true then. We're stuck here' Right where he was pointing, there was a massive wall of stone with a net covering it. Thomas nodded slowly, also not believing his eyes. ' The question is- what wall is that?' Isabella bit her lip nervously. 'I dunno.' Let's just walk towards it, maybe they'll somehow come to our aid.  
I mean, we can't possibly be in Maria, there isn't a trace of Titans- or dead corpses.' He nodded. 'Right.'  
' Won't our clothes be a bit suspicious?' She asked. The wall was huge, just like it was described. To think there was a Titan- no a shifter who could tower above that... Thomas shrugged. ' That's the least of our worries. We need to find a way back is our biggest challenge. Also, what if they get ahold of our phones?' She nodded. 'Your'e right. Getting home is our priority.' _But I'm pretty sure this is a dream. I lucid dream like this all the time._ Isabella thought to herself, trying to calm herself down. _You should take Advantage of the dream and maybe you can meet everyone! I mean, this can easily be considered a nightmare, but look at the positives!_ She frowned. Once people realize that they are dreaming, that's when they usually wake up. Uneasiness crept over her again, and she continued walking. How is it possible that two people have the same dream? He seems pretty conscious about the fact that we aren't home. 'Hey! What's your business here in the Trost district?' The man in front of the gate shouted, loaded with three canons, thankfully not aimed at them. He had long brown hair and blue eyes, and seemed to be growing a moustache. He looked like he was in his early thirties.'Uh, as you can see we are here to show the Survey Regiment, uh the scouting corps, I mean the-' 'He means the scouting legion sir. We are here to offer them a way of advertisement so more can join- merchandise!' She glanced at him and he gave her an earnest glance. The Garrison Man, (probably drunk) laughed. Ha! Even with clever marketing, I believe no one will join, especially now, after the fall of Shingashina.' Thomas frowned. 'Three years ago right? It felt like we got the news just yesterday. How time flies...' The man nodded. ' I've heard that this years trainees show good promise. But they say that every year. Actually, they're in Trost right now, practicing. The choosing not ceremony is going to take place tomorrow.' She made a sound that was probably equivalent to a dying kitten. Thomas' jaw dropped. ' Really? Huh, sounds good. Well, you know, anything could happen, so I guess they are doing the right thing by training.' The man nodded. 'Hope you kids do well. Tell Keith I say hi alright? Actually, since I'm feeling kind, I'll walk you to where the trainees are.' 'Maybe you can talk to the Commander when he's back from the mission.' Isabella nodded. ' Thats very kind of you, you don't have to!' The man nodded. ' I used to be such enthusiastic young people like you. Don't let the society or the Titans ruin that for you.' He laughed as he chuckled and walked them. 'Thank you kind sir.' He nodded. 'Hey Thomas, can I have your sweater? I mean my shirt is kind of a giveaway..' She whispered to him. He glanced at her shirt, that read JÄGER. He nodded and took off his sweater, and passing it to her. 'I bet you the Garrison guy is too drunk to see us, but I'm pretty sure the trainees aren't. Shit. We're gonna meet them.' He said. She gulped and nodded. How long would they have to keep up the act for? And even worse, they knew exactly what was going to happen on that fateful day... ' We just have to go with the flow. You know, today is the day... He nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. The Garrison Man was well ahead of them. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. ' This is the day Trost will fall.' A cold shiver crept up her spine. ' And we might have to witness it.' She added uneasily.

...

 **That is the conclusion of chapter one! ^^ Thanks for Reading and don't forget to R &R! I would really appreciate it! **


	3. Chapter Two

**( I don't have much to say so here is the newest chapter!)**

 **...**

 **-CHAPTER THREE-**

The Man in the Garrison kept on walking, and every time is fellow workers asked him what he was doing with the 'weird' kids, he would just ignore them and walk on. 'Just turn past that corner, and they'll be in the building, refilling their gas on their 3D Maneuver Gear. I'll be questioned if I enter. Good luck.' He turned around and waved. ' Thank You! Hope to see you again!' They both shouted great fully in return as they waved their hands. Thomas turned back. 'So, they're filling up the tanks. Most of the squad is in there. You know, after they filled up the gas, they get up on the wall and then...' His voiced trailed off. 'Yeah, I don't want to be there when that happens.' Isabella admitted. Thomas nodded. 'Same. I guess now that we're in we can start finding out way back.' She nodded. 'Yeah...Wait-you hear that?' She walked a bit closer to the corner, where a woman was feeding her baby on the chair outside. Thomas cupped his right hand around his right ear. 'Sorta. It sounds like...' Isabella peeked around the corner. 'Yelling. But it's not coming from Keith surprisingly...' Thomas walked up to join her. 'You're right. But...the voice is oddly familiar...' She nodded. 'That's what I was thinking, should we go check it out?' Thomas shook his head. 'No way, their fight is none of our business. Plus, we need to get back now.' She nodded. 'True but, we can do that later, I mean I don't think we can save the guy later, someone could get hurt! But we also need to find out what the heck is going on...' Thomas glared at her. ' You're so indecisive. Cmon.' He dragged her around the corner,and into the trainee building.

...

'Idiot! You made her think she was alone- isolated, an outcast from everyone else, you made her feel like she was a monster- what kind of soul are you?!' Thomas nodded as he swung the door open, and Isabella walked in right behind him. ' What the hell's going- oh my fu-!' Thomas nudged her rib cage. She didn't know which was more surprising. The fact that there was a boy, just like them, in merchandise and with a phone in his pocket, or the fact it was Eren,yes the Eren, the boy with beautiful turquoise eyes and anger problems, yelling at the boy, with the famous (and perfect) badass, and protective sister, Mikasa standing quietly behind him, telling him to calm down. 'Huh.' Isabella squeaked uneasily. _Holy it's them - I have an urge to scream or say something my heart is beating so fast!_ She thought, in a daze. They both stopped and glanced at the two, looking stunned. The boy stared at them with and expression that was a mix of shock and relief. _What_ _are we gonna do now?_ She thought to herself. ' Hey! We were looking for you the whole time! We thought we lost you!' Thomas shouted randomly. The boy, who looked about Seventeen, and may or may not have been Mikasas' twin brother stood quietly and glared at them silently. 'Idiots. Where the hell did you go?' He asked them. Isabella bit her lip. ' We were with a guy from the Garrison he said he saw you, and he led us here. I think I- we- should go now.' He nodded. 'Right.' He stood up and walked toward the two. 'Wait a second...' Eren knitted his eyebrows in confusion. 'You're with them?' The boy nodded. 'Yeah- can't you see? We're wearing the same things.' He looked down at his 'preppy' green and white scout regiment wear. Eren, clearly annoyed, glanced at the two. ' And what are you even doing here in the first place?' Thomas shifted in his place, nervous. ' Uh, we are selling merchandise so that people get drawn to the survey corps...' Huh,  
knowing him, he's gonna get pissed- that was definitely not the first thing we want to do. 'What? That's stupid...' He murmured to himself. ' We know, we didn't chose to do it- we were sorta dragged into it.' Thomas added quickly. 'It's true.' The older boy said plainly. She bit her tongue. They weren't lying exactly- they were just bending the truth. Mikasa glared at the three dressed in the merchandise. ' People join because they believe they are strong- or they have a meaning. Not because people are selling shitty merchandise.' Isabella squinted. ' I know that.' The older boy looked down at her, shocked. Thomas gave her a death glare. Her ears turned a bright pink. ' I mean, I know the reason why people join, I guess we're just trying to use the survey corps merchandise so...' She coughed loudly, indicating she clearly had no clue what to say. 'So that the people can find the light in the dark. Sorry, she always forgets the slogan.' He smiled slightly. Isabella gave the boy a thankful glance. 'Yup, that's me! Very forgetful! We just want the people to have some thing positive. Maybe, if it's popular, we can make customized shirts! I already have some ideas in mind like uh-never mind.' Thomas laughed. 'Your acting alarmingly like yourself. I'm relieved.' Isabella raised her eyebrows. 'Me? My Self? I haven't even- you know what? I'll just shut up.' She frowned. Thomas looked at Eren and Mikasa. ' Erm, sorry to bother you. I mean, sorry we all bothered you. Have a nice day and congrats on graduating!' Eren took a step toward the three. ' Hey! Something's fishy about you three, and you- he glanced at the other boy. We're going to finish this argument later. We're not done. I'll never forgive you!' His turquoise eyes filled with rage. ' Eren calm down, it's not a big deal.' Mikasa said quietly. Everyone glanced at her, obviously, her voice was unmistakable, everyone knew where that silky voice that can pierce anyone's mind came from. ' Calm down? CALM FUCKING DOWN!? You thought you were The only one- but then this guy shows up without explanation, and he looks exactly like you! And he has the mark thing on his arm! That can't be a coincidence! Mikasa, he could've helped you-!' Mikasa stayed silent. Thomas glanced at the boy who indeed had something wrapped around his left arm. He glanced at his friend, who bobbed her head in response. So that was what the fight was about- the Asian bloodline. No wonder Eren's so pissed at him. He thinks he actually was one of the last ones. He is from Asia, hands down. Kinda have to feel bad for both Mikasa and Eren. Thomas thought. It seemed as if she got the same epiphany as he did. ' Anyways, I guess we gotta go. See you around!' The older boy grabbed Isabella and Thomas by the wrists, and pulled them outside and around the corner they came from.

...

'Who the hell are you two and where do you guys come from? This is getting weirder and weirder... ' She crossed her arms. 'Actually, we were going to ask you the same thing, but I guess we have to answer first. We have a phone. We come from Canada. And I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream.' Thomas nodded and pointed his thumb in her direction. 'What she said.' The boy moved bent down. 'Fine. So you aren't creepers. They're already plenty of those both here and back home.' Thomas rolled his eyes. 'True enough, now whats your name and where are you from? Also, what's the last thing you remember before you got here?' He asked him. The boy sighed. 'Michael. USA, but I was born in Japan, and the last thing that I remember was sitting in the bedroom, trying to watch the last episode I guess.' She rubbed her hands together. 'Alright. At least we have something .' Michael raised his eyebrow. 'What?' Thomas glanced behind him, as if someone was eavesdropping. He bent forward slightly and whispered; 'We were watching the last episode as well. That's the last thing we remember anyways.' He looked up thoughtfully. 'So all of this isn't a mad coincidence. It's just- it was planned for the people who were watching the last episode.' Isabella stayed silent. 'But if shouldn't there be way more people? I mean, I'm pretty sure more than three people watched the episode.' She said quietly. The boys both nodded. 'Yeah, But remember when we were watching, only our system crashed? Tons of others were still logged on, chatting their asses off.' Michael raised his finger. 'The same happened to me. There has to be more specific criteria so that we can be sent here.' She glanced around her. Everyone walking past them looked happy and content as if nothing had really happened three years ago. She took in a sharp breath. They didn't know what was coming. 'So the fact that this is a dream is out of the question...' They both nodded monotonously. She bit her lip nervously. 'Huh. I wonder...' Thomas faced her. 'Wonder what?' She waved her hand- and the thought away. 'Never Mind-' Thomas squinted at her suspiciously. 'Alright.' He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. It's better if I don't think about it too much- the fact that we are probably unconscious and in the hospital- I've read a ton about comas. If we are in one right now... She thought to herself, worried. 'Okay, I guess we just have to keep thinking- I want to be out of here before the - well you know what.' Thomas nodded. 'Right. Cmon lets get as far away from here as possible.' Isabella glanced up at the wall. 'They hadn't gotten up there yet. We should- um, we should get going now...' Michael followed her glance and squinted. 'Your right. I think they'll be up in any minute. Let's run.' He started sprinting towards the northern wall, Wall Rose, from where the two had came from.

...

'God dammit-! Why is there such a long line?' Thomas complained as he reached the end of a long,tiring line. Isabella closed her eyes and pinched the spot in between her eyebrows. 'We'll never get out in time.' Michael groaned. 'Fuck.' She glanced at the south wall, the one connecting Maria to Trost. She tapped her foot against the ground, impatient. ' Lets create a scenario. Michael, uh...pretend your arms broken.' Thomas offered. Michael rolled his eyes. 'I don't have to pretend. My arm is broken idiots. A it feels likes shit.' Isabella glanced at Michael, his arm, which had the cast, and back towards the wall. 'Then it should be much easier to get us out no? They're starting. To climb up the wall.' Michael grunted in response. 'Fine. Only because I want out, not because I want to help you. Don't think I'm doing this for you kids.' Thomas nodded steadily, while She was too busy watching the wall and the people to listen. 'Dammit...if only I had my glasses... I cod at least see what they're doing.' She muttered under her breath. 'Ow! Dammit what the hell why-shit! Ugh...my arm...' Michael groaned loudly as he grabbed his injured arm and rocked it a co and forth with his other hand. The people around them that were making a line suddenly turned back and stared at Michael. Isabella turned back and glanced at Michael. 'We have to take you to the doctor! Fast!' She shouted. Thomas glanced ahead. ' But the line...it's too long- there's no way we can make it!' The crowd at the front shuffled in their spots. The woman I front of them stepped aside. ' Here kids, take my spot, it seems as if you are in a hurry.' They nodded and dragged Michael, how was on the ground moaning, to the next spot. ' Thank you so much Miss.' She added gratefully. 'Hey are you alright? Hang in there buddy.' Thomas whispered in Michaels ear. Isabella was shocked at how good the boys were at being in a situation like this. She had never seen Thomas act so serious. Maybe it was because this time something was at stake. The three middle aged men in front also told them they could move ahead. Soon, they were four people until they could pass. 'Its all about timing. And luck. Look, Sasha isn't even there yet.' Michael said, positive that they were doing to make it. 'Yeah you're right.' Thomas said, gaining confidence in his voice. 'Just keep pretending your in immense pain.' Isabella hissed in his ear. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm and groaned. 'Don't you see I'm trying? Gosh.'

...

After what seemed like hours, they finally passed the gate. They told the Garrison that they were going back home and the guard chuckled lightly and let them in. As soon as they passed the gate and no one before was to be seen, they ran behind a small two story building. 'We made it. So what should we do now?' Thomas asked. Isabella shrugged, glancing at Wall Rose. ' I don't know. But...' Her voice trailed off. 'But what?' Michael urged. Isabella glanced around.  
'I feel like we aren't the only ones here.' She said in a hushed voice. Michael raised his eyebrows. 'Really? It's highly improbable...' Thomas shook his head. ' I don't know if there is more, but if there is, they would be much easier to spot.' The other two nodded, agreeing to Thomas' statement. 'So I guess we better get finding. And get as far away as poss-!' A loud boom and a flash of light came from the other side of Wall Rose. The three glanced up, and nodded at each other. 'It's starting. The Battle for Trost has finally begun.

...

 **So that's the end of the chappie! I'm on vacation, so if I don't update next week I'm really really sorry! ~**

 **Thanks for the follows and reviews!**

 **Dont forget to R &R- I would appreciate it! **

**Happy Reading! 3**


End file.
